Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement and an electronic timepiece.
Background Art
In the related art, an electronic timepiece such as a radio timepiece having a hand position detection device mounted thereon is known.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4998179 discloses a hand position detection device. The hand position detection device includes light transmittable hole portion detection means for identifying each rotation position of a second hand wheel, a minute hand wheel, and an hour hand wheel, and light stopping control means for detecting a light-detected state from a reference hole of the second hand wheel and then causing light emitting means to stop light emitting after a light-undetected state successively occurs a predetermined number of times due to a light-blocking portion, during a period from when the light-detected state is detected from a long hole until the light-detected state is detected from the reference hole of the second hand wheel, or during a period until the next hour.
According to the hand position detection device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4998179, whether or not the second hand keeps good time during a normal hand operation can be quickly confirmed a small number of detection times.